Halo:Conflicts
Gameplay style: Combines the FPS and vehicle combat of Halo, the strategy of Command and Conquer, and the ranking up and exp of a RPG.The game could be compared to Planetside. Factions *UNSC-The Humans, they are under siege by the ravenous Covenant. *Covenant-The religiously zealous collection of alien races bent on Humanitys extermination. Covenant Seperatists On servers starting in Late 2552-2553, the choice between Seperatists and Loyalists is available. The Seperatists are made up of Sangheili, some Unggoy and some Lekgolo. The Seperatists can either work with the UNSC or fight on their own. Covenant Loyalists On servers starting in Late 2552-2553, the choice between Seperatists and Loyalists is available. The Loyalists are Covenant races that follow the Prophets, and include the Brutes,Drones,Jackals,some Hunters and some Grunts. This faction are numerically outnumbered but they also have the Brute Sandbox,providing some of the most powerful weaponry and vehicles ingame. Weapon Types *Light Weapons:Typically lightweight, close quarters weapons. *Medium Weapons:Standard fighting weapons,good for multitudes of combat situations. *Heavy Weapons:Strong specialists weaponry. *Support Weapons:Defensive weapons or heavy offensive killers. Vehicle Types Ground Vehicles *Scouts:Light and quick vehicles,deisgned for rapid attacks and extractions. *Transports/LRVs:Lightly armored vehicles that are used for almost anything. *APC:Heavily armored fighting vehicles and troop transports. *Tanks:Combat vehicles that can be very destructive *Artillery:Long ranged support vehicles *AA:Anti-Air vehicles,very useful aganst some ground units as well. Aircraft Types *Interceptors:Fast and lightly armored aircraft, designed to be Anti-Air. *Fighters:Standard multirole aircraft. *Bombers:Heavily armored, slow and very powerful aganst ships and ground based targets. *Gunships:Quick,rapid striking vehicles. *Dropships:Troop and vehicle transports. Spacecraft Types *Frigate:medium-tonnage vessels,fast but lightly armored *Destroyer:fast and maneuverable yet long-endurance warship, stonger than a frigate but weaker than a cruiser. *Cruiser: heavily armed and armored capital warship. *Carrier:a large warship carrying fighters equipped with flight decks for takeoffs and landings,also carrys alot of troops and vehicles. *Battleship:large, heavily armored warship with a main battery consisting of the largest calibre of guns. *Corvette:Small, stealthy ships often used for intelligence and black ops. Crew Stations Captain/Shipmaster:Commander of the ship, gives the orders to other crewmen. Weapons:Controller and moniter of ship based weaponry. Naviation:Basically the pilot of the ship. Communications:Decipher of ship communications,also sends comms. Ops:Moniters the ships radar and sensors. Watercraft *Light Attack:Very fast but weak ships *Patrol Craft:Stronger than Light Attack ships, very effective aganst all foes but destroyed easily *Submarine:Underwater craft, can slip under enemy radar to insert troops Time Periods *2525-2532:Beginning of the war,most action in the Outer Colonies. *2534-early 2552:Middle of the war, action increased to Inner Colonies. *late 2552-2553:End of the war, very little human planets left. Gaining Ranks *1-Killing Hostiles(if a ship is destroyed, all aboard are counted towards rank points)1 point per kill *2-Taking/Glassing planets-5 points *3-Securing Forerunner artifacts-10 points Currency *cR-UNSC *Solidus-Covenant Currency is gained through trade and accomplishing missions. Forerunner Artifacts Background:Very important to players, they upgrade the effectiveness of vehicles,troops and ships. When an artifact is found, it is to be taken to the local commander in charge, there the entire force under the players command will reap the benifits. *Combat Skin:Increases the armor rating of players *Armor plate:increases the armor rating of vehicles(ground/air) *Data Chip:Increases the speed of sent messages of distances and radar strength *Crystal:Increases slipspace speed and accuracy in ships. *Weapon piece:increases vehicle/ship/player weapon accuracy and strength. Squads and Fleets To improve the capabilities of your players, it is often good to find a Squad if your infantry or ground vehicle, Fleet if your a ship, or Squadron if your an aircraft. This assures you have some degree of support and backup. When one member gains exp, the entire group gains exp. =Humans of The UNSC= Background:The UNSC was formed by the United Nations during the Interplanetary Wars. After contact with Harvest was lost, they would have to find for the survival of the Human race. Organizations and special abilities *UNSC Army:The UNSC Army is a branch of the UNSC Defense Forces primarily responsible for land-based military operations.Ground Mastery=15% more health and damage while fighting on land. *UNSC Navy:The UNSC Navy is the branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force responsible for naval operations(Space/Water).Ship Mastery=15% more health and damage while onboard a ship. *UNSC Marine Corp:The UNSC Marine Corps is a branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, mainly a branch of the UNSC Navy, primarily responsible for land-based military operations, and protecting Navy star ships and bases from attack. "Oorah"=Battlecry to all those nearby shoot have 25% more accuracy and health. *ONI:The intelligence service of the United Nations Space Command.Disruption=Ability to confuse covenant radar, ships, vehicles and even sight. Weaponry Light Weapons *M6D Magnum *M6C Magnum *M6G Magnum *M7 SMG *M7S SMG *MA5K Carbine Medium Weapons *MA5B Assault Rifle *MA5C Assault Rifle *BR-55 Battle Rifle *BR-55HB Battle Rifle *M90A Shotgun *SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle Heavy Weapons *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *M7057/Defoliant Projector *Galileian Nonlinear Rifle *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher *M41 SSR MAV/AW *M247 Squad Automatic Weapon *M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle *M7057 Defoliant Projector Support Weapons *M247 General Purpose Machine Gun(Turrent) *LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missle Pod *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun Armor *Security Combat Armor:Heavily armored combat armor,designed for CQB combat.(Halo 1 Marine Armor) *Assault Combat Harness:Lightweight and highly mobile armor.(Halo 2 Marine Armor) *Combat Armor:Medium weight,medium armored combat suit.(Halo 3 Marine Armor) *Combat Suit v1:Version 1 of the ODST Combat Suit.(Halo 2 ODST Armor) *Combat Suit v2:Version 2 of the ODST Combat Suit.(Halo 3 ODST Armor) *Pilot Flight Armor:Lightweight armor designed for the cramped sections of vehicles.(Halo 3 Pilot Armor) Vehicles Ground Vehicles *Scout: M274 Mongoose *LRV: M12 Warthog LAAG *LAAV: M12A1 Warthog(rocket),M12G1 Warthog(gauss) *LTT: M831,Flatbed Warthog *Tank: M808B Scorpion,M101A Tarantula Light Tank *Artillery: Rhino *APC: Cougar,Behemoth-class TT(Elephant) *AA: Wolverine Aircraft *Interceptor: Skyhawk *Fighter: Longsword *Bomber: Shortsword *Gunship: VTOL-14 Hornet,Sparrowhawk *Dropship: D77-TC Pelican,D77H-TCI Pelican,Albatross,Bumblebee Spacecraft *Frigate: FFG-Class *Destroyer: UNSC-Class *Cruiser: Hacylon,Marathon,Stealth *Carrier: UNSC Class,Super,Phenoix-class *Corvette: Prowler Watercraft *Light Attack:Doozy *Patrol Craft:Seal* *Submarine:Pike* Ranks *Army:US Army Ranks *Navy:US Navy Ranks *Marines:US Marine Corp. Ranks *ONI:US Navy ranks Taking/Recapturing Planets UNSC way to take a base of operations **Requirements:UNSC soldiers *Step 1:Take the captiol city,establish defence commander *Step 2:Fortify the planet with UNSC bases and defenses Combat Advantage:Provides UNSC a base of operations to fight from. =The Covenant= Background:a religiously zealous collection of alien races, controlling a large portion of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy,bent on humanitys extermination. Races and special abilities *Grunt:Workhorses of the Covenant, weak individually but strong as a group.Grunt Pack=When fighting with allies, you have 15% more accuracy and health. *Jackal:The scouts of the Covenant, with their superior senses.Hightened Senses=Thermal and night vision. *Drone:A race of aerial warriors that serve as shock troops and scouts.Flight=Ability to fly for two minutes. *Brute:A race of ape-like creatures,extremely savage.Beserk=When allies near you die, activate to have five minutes of 3x health,damage and 2x speed. You cannot wield weapons while beserk. *Hunter:Assemblages of colonies of Lekgolo,into a larger, and more powerful organism.Brotherly Spirit=When you are with your bond brother, you have 2x armor and health. *Elite:A species of very fierce warriors and skilled tacticians.Camoflauge=2 minutes of active camoflauge. Weaponry Light Weapons *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol(Grunt,Jackal,Drone,Brute,Elite) *Type-52 Pistol(Brute,Elite) Medium Weapons *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle(Grunt,Jackal,Drone,Brute,Elite) *Type-25 Carbine(Brute,Elite) *Type-51 Carbine(Brute,Jackal,Elite) *Type-21 Gravity Weapon(Brute,Elite) *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword(Elite) *Type-50 Sniper Rifle System(Elite,Jackal,Brute) *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher(Elite,Brute,Grunt,Drone) *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle v2(Brute) Heavy Weapons *Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon(Grunt,Brute,Elite) *Type-33 Light Mortar(Grunt,Brute,Elite) *Type-25 Grenade Launcher(Brute,Elite) *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer(Brute) *Mgalekgolo Assault Cannon(Hunter) *Type-41 Directed Energy Cannon(Brute,Elite) Support Weapons *Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon Armors Unggoy *Unggoy Methane Environmental Suit Mk 1(Curl Back) *Unggoy Methane Environmental Suit Mk 2(Standard) *Unggoy Special Operations Methane Environmental Suit(Stealth Generator) Kig-Yar *Kig-Yar Combat Suit *Kig-Yar Zero-Gee Combat Suit *Kig-Yar Personal Arm shield Sangheili *Sangheili Combat Harness(Shields improve with rank,color changes) *Sangheili Assault Harness *Sangheili Flight Harness *Sangheili Ascetic Harness *Sangheili Commando Harness Jiralhanae *Jiralhanae Bandolier *Jiralhanae Combat Power Suit *Jiralhanae Officer Power Suit *Jiralhanae Chieftan Power Suit Vehicles Ground Vehicles *Scout:Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle Ghost *LTT: Spectre,Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle Prowler *Tank:Type-74 Main Battle Tank Oni *Artillery:Type-25 Wraith *APC:Shadow *AA: Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery *UHAP:Type-47 Scarab Aircraft *Interceptor:Seraph-class *Fighter: Tarasque-class heavy fighter,Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Banshee *Bomber: Gigas-class fighter-bomber *Gunship: Doppelganger *Dropship: Phantom,Spirit Spacecraft *Frigate: Frigate *Destroyer: Destroyer *Cruiser: Light Cruiser ,Cruiser,CCS-class,Reverence-class,Supercruiser *Carrier: Carrier,Assault Carrier,Supercarrier *Corvette:Stealth Corvette Ranks *Grunt:Minor->Major(Heavy,Spec-Ops)->Ultra *Jackal:Minor->Major->Ultra->Zealot(ShipMaster/Shipmistress) *Elite:Minor->Major(Spec Ops->Ranger)->Ultra(Spec Ops->Ranger)->Zealot(Field Master/Ship Master) *Brute:Minor->Major->Ultra->Captain->Captain Major->Captain Ultra->Chieftan(Hammer/Weapon) Glassing Planets Covenant way to reduce a human planet to rubble **Requirements:1 fleet of Covenant ships *Step 1:Fleet Commander must divide planet into a grid *Step 2:Fleet Commander assigns ship to planet grid square to glass *Step 3:Fire weaponry(plasma,pulse lasers) to the planet until is read as glassed(10 minutes total) Combat Advantage:Renders planet unusable for a long period of time,disallowing Humans a base of operations for a while(30 minutes). Negatives:If a planet has Forerunner artifacts and are destroyed,Fleet Commander and ship commanders lose a rank =Planets= Human *Earth:Human homeworld,starting point for Human combat forces *Luna:Earth's sattelite, holds the Luna OCS Academy,Naval recruits start here. *Arcadia *Atlas *Ballast *New Constantinople *Beta Centauri *Biko *Charybdis IX *Chi Ceti IV *Circumstance *Coral *Crystal *Draco III *Emerald Cove *Eridanus II *Far Isle *Gilgamesh *Harmony *Harvest *Hydra System *Jericho VII *Jerico System *Madrigal *Mamore *Minister *Miridem *New Harmony *New Jerusalem *Onyx *Paris IV *Reach *Sigma Octanus IV *Sigma Octanus System *Tantalus *Tribute *Troy *Victoria Covenant *Pegasi Delta *K7-49 *Salia System *Joyous Exultation *Malhiem (Satellite) *Urs System (with stars Fied and Joori as secondary stars) *Sanghelios (Elite Homeworld) *Yermo *Iruiru *Tala System *Balaho (Grunt Homeworld) *Buwan (Satellite) *Padpad (Satellite) *Oth Sonin System *Doisac (Brute Homeworld) *Warial (Satellite) *Solrapt (Satellite) *Teash (Satellite) *High Charity *Svir System *Te (Hunter Homeworld) *Rantu *Uhtua *23 smaller satellites *Napret System *Palamok (Drone Homeworld) *Naxook (Satellite) *Oquiu (Satellite) *Ka'amoti (Satellite) *Kami (Satellite) *Y'Deio System (HD 69830) *Chu'ot *Eayn (Satellite) (Jackal homeworld)